


Love Ball of our own.

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, awwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: It's time of year for the annual Love Ball. Hearth wants to invite Death but is turned down. Death doesn't go to the ball and believes he's the only god not to go until he walks past Hearths room and hears the fire god inside. He has to choose to ignore the other god and return to his room or knock and spend time the jockChallenge dominated!completely satisfied.





	Love Ball of our own.

**Author's Note:**

> boy this is longer than the others.. but dude i could of kept going :D  
> but nah, I'm gonna sleep now! :3
> 
>  
> 
> ASK:  
> It's time of year for the annual Love Ball. Hearth wants to invite Death but is turned down. Death doesn't go to the ball and believes he's the only god not to go until he walks past Hearths room and hears the fire god inside. He has to choose to ignore the other god and return to his room or knock and spend time the jock

The day for the Love Ball was right around the corner! Everyone was planning to go, either with a friend or lover. Some are even going with groups of friends, showing their ever growing friendship and love towards each other by sharing this time.

Hearth was ready, he is going to ask Death if he will do him the pleasure of going with him to the Ball of Love for the Gods. It was a widely known time, something you would look forward to since the moment you enroll in the school.

It was lunch break, and Hearth had left his group to go and find Death. It wasn’t that hard, The Death brothers were always in the same place, and if not, look for shaded areas in corners or secluded areas. But the brothers favorite place, was a where a big dead tree stood, it was tall and very bulk. There was not a single smooth area on the tree, every spot would be uneven and crooked, many branches stuck out and spread to others, it was a classic horror movie forest tree’. 

But that’s just familiarity the brothers have with the tree, it was the only one of its kind here, the rest of the tree’s were growing strong and healthy, even the grass around it was alive and bright green; except the spots the brothers either sat or stood on.

Papyrus liked the spot because he liked the view and unique artisticness it came with. Something dead and big surrounded by nothing but healthy growing nature, and he also loved how quiet and peaceful it was.

Sans liked the spot because he had a complete view of the whole field, able to see anyone coming towards them and be ever watchful. He also enjoyed the quietness and the solitude. 

Life had wanted to bring the tree back to life quite a few times, though both brothers were weirdly protective of it. Papyrus, surprisingly, was very firm with Toriel. That was not the case for Sans. H had called her selfish, they were surrounded by life all over and now she wouldn’t allow them one tree for themselves?

Sans even threatened to fight her, which was the oddest thing. Sans was to lazy to fight anyone willingly, he would avoid it if he could, but his temper always was shortened when it came to life. At first he thought that Sans didn’t like her in general because of her role, but now, he suspects that something more….. Personal, has happened between those two.

He could think about that later, now, he was on a mission. He headed to straight towards the dead tree,only Sans was there. Papyrus must of went to their dorm to get the homemade lunches he made for them every day.

Death noticed him immediately, but he turned his attention back to the book in his hands. It sent a wave of satisfaction to know that his Death doesn’t see him as a threat, normally Death would shamelessly stare at who ever came close, either the offending person would run away, or hurry up and finish business they had with either of the brothers and leave as fast as possible.

But Death only gave him a glance! He trusted Hearth! Hearth could not be happier!

Once he made it to the tree, he pointed at the spot next to Death, asking silent permission. 

Death head turned slightly towards his direction, and slowly nodded. Grillby sat down.

There was silence for awhile. Death reading, and Hearth enjoying the closeness. Once Grillby basked in it long enough did he speak.

“The Love Ball is tomorrow.” Grillby’s head tilted towards the sky, watching clouds pass by.

“yea.” Death made no move to turn his attention away from the book.

“I was wanting to ask you.. That you would do me the honor of accompanying you to the Ball?”

“no.” 

“Why?” Both aren’t much talkers, but Hearth has his passion to do most of the talking, and Death will put his word in when he so damn pleases. 

“don’t like the crowd. it’s exhausting.”

“Oh.”

….

“Maybe we can go some place instea-”

“no.” Death interrupted. He glanced over to the corner of a class building. He could sense Papyrus aura drawing near. “now leave. my brother will return shortly.”

Death did look the other way though, not wanting to see the fire elemental’s face.

“It is alright my love, I shall wait for you as long as you need.”

He heard Hearth get up and walk away. He left like the hole in his heart as grown bigger, but he doesn’t understand why.

Shortly after Hearth left, Papyrus rounded the corner with their lunches.

-

It was the day of the Love Ball. Papyrus decided to attend the Ball and and try to make new friends, which left Sans alone for the night. He walked the halls to his dorm, he just wanted to lay down and watch a movie.

As he passed the dorm that Belonged to Heath and Orion, he heard noises inside. Weird. He thought he was the only one not going to the Ball. He moved closer to the door, wanting to know who was in there.

Why did he care? It’s not like this is useful information he would ever need. And why does he feel what he thinks is anticipation and hope? Is he hoping it’s someone specific? Stop being ridiculous! 

He leaned towards the door anyways.

After a few seconds of listening, he heard someone sit heavily and sigh.

That was his sigh.

That was Hearth’s sigh.

Hearth was in there.

All alone?

Shouldn’t he be at the Ball, he would bet his scythe that many other gods would like to go with a god like Heath!

….

Should he knock?

Clearly Heath doesn’t seem to be in any rush right now. So Death is sure that he is not going in general, so he would be alone.

And Death was also alone tonight too.

They are friends aren’t they? They could.. ‘Hang’...?

After battling with himself for 20 minutes. He decided to knock on Hearth’s door.

Oh stars.

No going back.

Well technically he could, but he didn’t want to….

He heard shuffling around inside and then foot steps. Hearth opened the door then looked down, he seemed very surprised to see Death.

What was he looking at?! He knew I wasn’t going to the Ball!! Why does he have to look at him like that? Is it to weird?

He most likely doesn’t want Death knocking on his door. Heh.

“Death?! It’s a pleasant surprise!” Hearth actually smiled at him.

LIAR. Since when was it ‘pleasant’ to get a visit from death?

“hi.” Death was stiff as a board. His arms were glued to his sides and his fists were clenched in his pockets.

“Is there something you need?” Love and admiration dripped from those words alone. Like he was eyeing the most precious thing in the world! Which is false, because the most precious thing in the world was at the Ball trying to make new friends.

But he had to make sure.

“are you alone?”

Grillby seemed a bit surprised at the sudden question, but answered without a beat. “Yes.” He leaned down a bit, trying to get a look at Sans face, which was looking down and tucked between his shoulders.

“are you in the mood for company?” Death tensed up more, and Hearth noticed.

“I am always in the mood for company if it is you.”

When Hearth said ‘you’, Death’s shoulders hitched and he thought he might of said something wrong.

But Death just looked up at him with a small smile. “then may i come in?”

“Of course you can!!”  
Hearth pulled the door wider and stepped aside to let Death threw. 

He watched as Death looked around his dorm, curious. It filled his heart with joy seeing Death actually come to him, on the day of the Ball no less! Even after rejecting him… But.. he did say he didn’t like the crowd. Not him.

“Is there something you are in the mood for?” Hearth wanted to make sure if Death was in the mood for anything, he would make sure it would happen.

Death was silent for awhile, until he looked up at him and asked “movie?”

Dear stars that was adorable.

“Yeah sure, go look at the movie wall and pick whichever you want. I will go get us some snacks.” He pointed towards the wall that was completely covered with shelves of dvds. He watched Death slowly walk up to it and search through the wide selection.

 

Death had no idea which movie he would like to watch, there was so many. How the hell can he choose?

He only looked through two whole shelves when Hearth finished setting down the chips, dip, popcorn with candy, and soda.

“Do you need any help?” He walked over the Death, who was skimming the titles of the sides of each movie box.

“is there any order to these?”

“No, my roommate is a mess. But if you tell me what you're in mood for I can find it for you?” Hearth wanted to give everything Death could ever want, and making sure every need would be able to fulfilled was just how to do it.

“i’m into action movies, a bit of suspense. that won’t off screen any violent scenes or anything like that. if there is a lot of people dieing that would be nice too. do you have anything recently released?”

That the most he heard Death talk in a long while. But it is always nice to hear his voice, so he wasn’t complaining. 

“King kong?” Hearth eyed the box before reaching over and giving it to his love.

“yes. i like it.”

They put in the disc into the blu ray, and sat down and got comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
